


Przekraczając Rubikon...

by theKasiaLin



Series: Taki romans się nie zdarza... [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern day AU, no ninja au, panseksualny Kakashi, seks waginalny, seks z osobą transpłciową, transseksualny Iruka, świat bez ninja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Związek Kakashiego i Iruki robi się coraz poważniejszy, naturalnie wie już o nich też połowa Konohy... Przyszła więc pora na poznanie swoich przyjaciół.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jakimś cudem z jednego fika zrobiła się seria...  
> W tej części został opisany seks z osobą transpłciową, która nie przeszła pełnej operacji zmiany płci. Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to po prostu nie czytaj ;)
> 
> Nie jestem osobą transseksualną, więc jeżeli coś brzmi nie tak/obraźliwie/... to chętnie o tym usłyszę i poprawię. Nie chcę w żadnym wypadku nikogo urazić ;3
> 
> Postacie itd. nie należą do mnie (wiecie jak to leci dalej)...
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję [Kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) za sprawne przejrzenie całości

Hiruzen Sarutobi był jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu Iruki. Mężczyzna przygarnął go po śmierci rodziców i traktował go jak swoją rodzinę. Iruka uwielbiał z nim spędzać czas, ponieważ potrafił słuchać, był wyrozumiały i nigdy nie oceniał.

Sarutobi pomógł też Iruce, kiedy ten miał kryzys związany z tożsamością. Gdy Iruka zaczął dojrzewać i jego ciało zaczęło rozwijać się w sposób niezgodny z tym, kim Iruka był, Sarutobi znalazł lekarza, który był w stanie pomóc Iruce, i kupił swojemu podopiecznemu pierwszy binder. Hiruzen i cała jego rodzina zapewnili Iruce wsparcie, kiedy tego potrzebował i wiedział, że zawsze może na nich polegać.

Iruka zapukał do drzwi domu Sarutobich i otworzyła mu Biwako-san.

\- Och Iruka-chan, wejdź proszę, wejdź - powiedziała. - Hiruzen już na ciebie czeka. Ale Iruka-chan, jak ty dobrze wyglądasz - gruchała nad nim.

\- Dziękuję, Biwako-san - odparł zarumieniony. 

Iruka zdjął buty i ruszył w dół korytarza, do gabinetu Sarutobiego-sana. Zapukał, kiedy dotarł do drzwi.

\- Proszę! - usłyszał. Uchylił drzwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia. - Ach, Iruka-kun. Siadaj, siadaj - powiedział starszy mężczyzna i machnął ręką w stronę fotela po drugiej stronie stolika, przy którym zajmował miejsce. Iruka usiadł. - Herbaty?

Iruka skinął głową. Sarutobi-san uniósł stojący na blacie czajniczek i nalał trochę złocistego naparu do jednej z filiżanek, którą następnie przesunął w stronę Iruki. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, popijając herbatę.

\- Słyszałem, że spotykasz się z Kakashim Hatake… - zagadnął nagle Sarutobi-san. Iruka zarumienił się i niemal zakrztusił. Skąd Sarutobi mógł to wiedzieć? W końcu pokiwał jednak głową. Starszy mężczyzna roześmiał się, widząc jego zmieszanie. - Spokojnie, nie zamierzam się wtrącać. Mam tylko nadzieję, że traktuje cię dobrze…? - W jego głosie pojawiło się coś w rodzaju ojcowskiej troski. Iruka gorliwie przytaknął. - A więc w porządku. To co powiesz na partyjkę Shogi?

\---

\- Impreza, impreza! - Kotetsu zaśmiał się, wchodząc do mieszkania Iruki. Uniósł ręce, w których trzymał reklamówki z jedzeniem. - Kto zamawiał dostawę do domu?

Iruka roześmiał się. Kotetsu Hagane był jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół, drugim był jego partner Izumo Kamizuki. Jako dzieci spędzali we trójkę dużo czasu. Teraz również starali się spotykać tak często, jak było to możliwe, choć ze względu na pracę zazwyczaj oznaczało to, że widywali się raz na kilka tygodni, albo nawet miesięcy. Tym razem okazją do spotkania były urodziny Iruki.

\- Postaw to wszystko w kuchni na razie. Gdzie zgubiłeś swojego faceta? - zapytał. W tym momencie w drzwiach pojawił się Izumo, taszcząc duże, zawinięte w kolorowy papier pudełko.

\- Rany, chłopaki, nie trzeba było - powiedział Iruka, zamykając za Izumo drzwi. 

\- No, no, Iruka-kun, bez takich - odparł Izumo i wręczył mu pudełko. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Tak, wszystkiego najlepszego, Iruka-chan! - zawołał z kuchni Kotetsu. 

Iruka usiadł na kanapie i zaczął rozpakowywać prezent. Izumo usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko, a Kotetsu po przyniesieniu z kuchni rozpakowanego jedzenia dołączył do niego, siadając na poręczy.

Iruka zdjął w końcu pokrywkę pudełka i mocno się zarumienił. W środku było pełno różnych zabawek dla dorosłych: kajdanek, wibratorów, pierścieni na penisa, a także lubrykantów, prezerwatyw i… koronkowej bielizny. Iruka niepewnie podniósł wzrok na swoich przyjaciół.

\- Słyszeliśmy, że masz nowego chłopaka…

\- Więc stwierdziliśmy, że dostaniesz coś, co spodoba się wam obu.

Iruka pokręcił głową, zamknął pudełko i odstawił je obok kanapy.

\- Jesteście walnięci - stwierdził.

\- Dlatego nas kochasz - odpowiedział Izumo z uśmiechem. - A teraz gadaj. Kim jest ten twój nowy facet.

\- Ummm… Kakashi jest ochroniarzem burmistrza - zaczął Iruka, a Kotetsu zagwizdał. - Jest mega przystojny i silny, no i generalnie super.

\- To jak zaczęliście się spotykać? Sarutobi was umówił, czy co? - zapytał Hagane ze śmiechem. Iruka podrapał się po nosie.

\- Umm… właściwie to pamiętacie, jak wspominałem wam kiedyś, że umówiłem się z tym całym Mizukim? - zapytał. Jego przyjaciele w odpowiedzi pokiwali głowami. - No więc koleś okazał się strasznym dupkiem i Kakashi tak jakby uratował mnie z randki z nim. Znaczy serio, podszedł i powiedział coś w stylu “Iruka nie jest tobą zainteresowany” i wyciągnął mnie z restauracji, a potem zabrał na dango.

\- No popatrz, rycerz w lśniącej zbroi normalnie - zachichotał Izumo, a Kotetsu mu zawtórował. Obaj mieli tak zaraźliwy śmiech, że Iruka wkrótce do nich dołączył.

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, ale w końcu Iruka wstał i poszedł je otworzyć. W drzwiach stał Kakashi z bukietem róż i winem.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Iruka - powiedział, wchodząc do mieszkania, i pocałował Irukę.

\- Och… - wydukał Iruka zarumieniony, biorąc od niego prezenty. - Dziękuję Kakashi… umm… są u mnie znajomi, ale… umm… wejdź proszę. - Machnął ręką w stronę salonu. 

Obaj weszli do pomieszczenia. Izumo i Kotetsu przyglądali się nowo przybyłemu z zainteresowaniem. Wyrazu twarzy Kakashiego Iruka nie był w stanie do końca odgadnąć. Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

\- Izumo, Kotetsu, to jest mój chłopak Kakashi. Kakashi to moi przyjaciele Kotetsu i Izumo.

\- Ten Kakashi? Książę na białym koniu, Kakashi? - zapytał Kotetsu, zanim Izumo zdążył szturchnąć go łokciem.

\- Książę na białym koniu? - wymruczał Kakashi Iruce do ucha, wywołując u niego rumieniec. - Miło was poznać Kotetsu, Izumo.

\- I wzajemnie - odparł Kamizuki.

\- Umm… usiądź proszę Kakashi. Ja tylko włożę kwiaty do wody, znajdę korkociąg i zaraz wracam - wtrącił Iruka i wycofał się do kuchni.

Odłożył butelkę i kwiaty na blat i zaczął szukać wazonu. Nalał do niego wody i włożył kwiaty, wdychając ich zapach. Bukiet był przepiękny. Kakashi naprawdę się postarał. Następnie Iruka sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął z niej korkociąg. Wziął jeszcze butelkę z blatu i wrócił do salonu. Widząc jak Kakashi beztrosko rozmawia i żartuje z dwójką jego najlepszych przyjaciół, odetchnął z ulgą.

\---

\- Iruka-nii! - Iruka usłyszał krzyk dochodzący spod okna, wyjrzał i dostrzegł Naruto. Dwunastolatek był ubrany we wściekle-pomarańczowy dres i machał do niego

\- Już idę - zawołał, założył buty i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Naruto Uzumaki był synem Minato Namikaze, jednego z poprzednich burmistrzów Konohy. Jego rodzice zginęli w tym samym pożarze co rodzice Iruki. I podobnie jak Iruka, po pożarze Naruto został przygarnięty przez Hiruzena Sarutobiego. 

Przez wiele lat Iruka i Naruto nie dogadywali się ze sobą. Chłopiec robił wszystko by, jak się zdawało, uprzykrzyć mu życie. W zamian Iruka traktował go z pogardą. Najgorzej było, gdy Naruto trafił do klasy Iruki, który dopiero co skończył studia nauczycielskie. W końcu jednak udało im się wypracować jakiś rozejm, a z czasem Iruka zrozumiał, że Naruto chciał być jedynie zauważony, marzył tylko o jakiejś namiastce rodziny. Nie różnił się w tym niczym od młodego Iruki. 

Umino zaczął poświęcać mu więcej czasu i tak narodziła się przyjaźń. Nawet teraz, kiedy Naruto nie był już jego uczniem, spotykali się czasem i szli na ramen, do zoo, albo do wesołego miasteczka. Naruto wyrobił sobie nawyk nazywania go starszym bratem i, jeśli miał być szczery, Iruka nie miał nic przeciwko.

Tym razem umówili się, że pójdą na ramen. Iruka miał już odłożone na tę okazję pieniądze, bo Naruto miał niesamowity spust jak na dwunastolatka. Iruka nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ten dzieciak mieści cały ten zjedzony ramen.

Weszli do baru i usiedli przy ladzie. Teuchi-san spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Ach, Iruka-kun, Naruto-kun, witajcie! To co zwykle? - zapytał. Odpowiedzieli mu kiwając głowami. - Zaraz podam - dodał i odwrócił się w stronę kuchni, aby przygotować ich porcje.

Minęło zaledwie parę minut, kiedy przed nimi pojawiły się miski pełne gorącego ramen, znad których unosiła się para.

\- Proszę bardzo. Ach, i Iruka-kun, cieszę się, że tym razem jesteś w lepszym towarzystwie, chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś przyprowadził też Kakashiego-sana - powiedział z uśmiechem Teuchi i oddalił się obsłużyć innych klientów.

Naruto spojrzał na Irukę zdziwiony.

\- Iruka-nii, o czym mówi Teuchi-san?

\- Ummm… - Iruka podrapał się po nosie. - Jakiś czas temu byłem tutaj na niezbyt udanej randce i wyciągnął mnie z niej Kakashi-san. Umm… może go kojarzysz, ochrania Sarutobiego-sana... to ten ze srebrnymi włosami… - zawiesił głos na chwilę. Naruto skinął głową. - No więc Kakashi jest…. tak jakby moim nowym chłopakiem - zakończył.

\- O, super! - odpowiedział Naruto, obrócił się i zaczął wciągać w siebie makaron.

\---

Iruka zatrzymał się przed wejściem do baru. Kakashi obrócił się i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł - zaczął Iruka. Kakashi przerwał mu, całując go.

\- Nonsens. To jest świetny pomysł. Prędzej czy później i tak musiałbyś poznać moich znajomych. Poza tym, to nie jest tak, że będą tam same obce twarze. Będą Asuma z Kurenai i Anko. Genmę i Gaia też kojarzysz, prawda? - zagadnął Kakashi. Iruka skinął głową. - No widzisz. A nawet jeśli kogoś jeszcze nie znasz, to nie ma szansy, żeby ktoś cię nie polubił. To po prostu nie jest możliwe. - Kakashi uśmiechnął się, próbując dodać Iruce otuchy.

Iruka westchnął, uścisnął dłoń Kakashiego i skinął głową. Kakashi popchnął drzwi i wprowadził Irukę do środka baru. Jego znajomi siedzieli przy dużym stoliku w rogu sali. Kilka osób pomachało do nich. Kakashi ruszył w ich stronę, ciągnąc za sobą Irukę, i zatrzymał się przy stoliku.

\- Nareszcie, już myślałem, że się nie pojawisz - powiedział Genma. - I widzę że kogoś ze sobą przyprowadziłeś.

Kakashi skinął głową.

\- To jest mój chłopak, Iruka. Iruka, to są wszyscy - powiedział wskazując dłonią na siedzącą przy stoliku grupę. - Usiądź sobie, a ja zamówię nam piwo - dodał, pocałował Irukę w skroń i oddalił się w kierunku baru. 

Iruka niepewnie usiadł na pufie. Rozejrzał się po zebranych, ale nikt nie wydawał się żywić do niego negatywnych odczuć. Nie było jeszcze Anko, ale to akurat Iruka uznał za błogosławieństwo, bo kobieta traktowała go niemal jak maskotkę.

\- Więc, Iruka-kun powiedz nam, jak udało ci się usidlić Kakashiego? - zagadnął Asuma. Asuma był synem Sarutobiego-sana, z Kakashim poznali się w wojsku.

Iruka zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał po nosie.

\- Właściwie to Kakashi usidlił mnie… 

\- Ach, nie mów że dobrał się do ciebie zaraz po randce z tym dupkiem Mizukim - wtrącił się Genma. Iruka zarumieniony pokiwał głową. To wywołało salwę śmiechu.

\- Cieszy mnie Niezmiernie, że tobie i Kakashiemu udało się odnaleźć w Tłumie Samotnych Dusz - oznajmił głośno Gai. Niektórzy zapewne uznaliby, że mężczyzna jest już mocno pijany, ale Iruka wiedział, że Gai po prostu miał taki styl bycia. - Czy Mój Rywal zdążył już dowieść, że jest ciebie Godny, o Piękny Iruko?

\- Myślę, że tak - odezwał się Kakashi, zza pleców Iruki. Postawił piwa na stole, podniósł Irukę, zajął jego miejsce na pufie i posadził go sobie na kolanach. Iruka zarumieniony ukrył twarz w szyi Kakashiego, co wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu.

W całym tym zamieszaniu Iruka nie zauważył pojawienia się Anko. Kobieta jednak zauważyła jego i rzuciła się go wyściskać.

\- Mój delfinek! - wykrzyknęła, zbliżając się. Kakashi zmroził ją spojrzeniem.

\- To jest mój chłopak, Anko. Pamiętaj o tym - warknął. Anko wydęła policzki.

\- Żadnej z tobą zabawy, Kakashi…

Wszyscy zaśmiali się.

\- No już, już, Anko. Daj zakochanym trochę spokoju - wtrącił Asuma. Anko prychnęła i wcisnęła się na miejsce obok Ibikiego Morino.

\---

Mimo że Iruka tak się stresował przed spotkaniem ze znajomymi Kakashiego, to było tak, jak mężczyzna przewidział - większość z nich już znał, więc wieczór minął przyjemnie. Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania, Iruka ledwo zdążył zamknąć za nimi drzwi, zanim Kakashi przyszpilił go do ściany.

\- Cały wieczór chciałem to zrobić - wymruczał i wpił się w usta Iruki, który chętnie dał mu do nich dostęp. Oderwali się od siebie po kilku minutach, godzinach, latach… Iruka nie był pewien. Pocałunki Kakashiego oddziaływały na niego z niezwykłą mocą.

Kakashi zsunął się ustami na jego szyję. Iruka westchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, jednak po chwili oprzytomniał. Położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej Kakashiego i odepchnął go lekko.

\- Kakashi, przestań.

Kakashi oderwał się od jego szyi i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Iruka poczuł, że się rumieni.

\- No, bo ja… wiesz, że ja… że jestem trans… I nie wszystko jest takie, jak mógłbyś się tego spodziewać… znaczy, ja… miałem korektę góry, ale…

\- Okej - odparł Kakashi i wrócił do całowania jego szyi. Iruka ponownie odepchnął go delikatnie.

\- “Okej”?

\- Okej. - Kakashi wzruszył ramionami. Uniósł dłoń i dotknął jego policzka. - Iruka, kocham cię w całości. Takiego, jakim jesteś. Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie masz genitalia. I tak chcę ci sprawić przyjemność, więc pozwól mi na to i nie psuj już nastroju, słońce - zakończył z diabolicznym uśmiechem.

\- Och - zdążył tylko wydusić z siebie Iruka, zanim Kakashi złapał go, przerzucił przez ramię i zaniósł do sypialni. 

Iruka wylądował plecami na miękkim materacu, a już po chwili Kakashi pojawił się nad nim i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować. Jego usta były delikatne i subtelne, a zarazem władcze, nieznoszące sprzeciwu i Iruka pozwolił sobie zatracić się w pocałunku.

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Iruka z trudem łapał oddech. Kakashi jednak nie dał mu ani chwili na uspokojenie i zaczął składać drobne pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki i szyi. Jego dłonie zakradły się pod koszulkę Iruki i błądziły po jego torsie. Kiedy Kakashi uszczypnął jego sutek, jednocześnie ssąc jego szyję, Iruka wydał z siebie mimowolny jęk i wygiął się w łuk. Niemal poczuł, jak Kakashi uśmiechnął się tuż przy jego skórze, zanim wrócił do torturowania jego sutków i zostawiania malinek na jego szyi.

\- Ka...ach...Kakashi… Nie... nie drażnij się ze mną… ach - zdołał wydusić z siebie Iruka, kładąc dłonie na ramionach i delikatnie go odsuwając. Kakashi uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i pocałował go w usta.

\- Jaki niecierpliwy… - wymruczał Kakashi. - Ale dobrze, niech ci będzie - powiedział i zaczął zdejmować koszulkę Iruki, składając pocałunki na odsłoniętej skórze. 

Iruka uniósł się lekko i pozwolił Kakashiemu ściągnąć z niego koszulkę całkowicie. Kakashi zamruczał zadowolony i pocałował go krótko w usta, pracując już jednak nad rozporkiem Iruki. Gdy w końcu pozbawił go wszystkich ubrań, usiadł na piętach i z uznaniem spojrzał na jego ciało.

\- Boże, ale ty jesteś piękny - stwierdził i pochylił się, żeby go ponownie pocałować. Iruka zacisnął dłoń na czarnym golfie Kakashiego i lekko pociągnął.

\- A ty masz na sobie nadal za dużo ubrań - zauważył, gdy Kakashi przerwał pocałunek. Kakashi mruknął w odpowiedzi i błyskawicznie się rozebrał. 

Iruka przyjrzał się ciału Kakashiego i niemal zaschło mu w ustach. Widział go już wcześniej bez koszulki, ale nigdy nie miał jeszcze szansy zobaczyć go w pełnej okazałości. Kakashi był wspaniały, jego ciało idealne niczym antyczna rzeźba, o doskonałych proporcjach. Iruka przełknął, widząc jego penisa. Nie był pewien, czy się w nim zmieści, ale dobry boże…

Kakashi przerwał jego rozmyślania, całując go ponownie. Iruka zamruczał prosto w jego usta. Ręce Kakashiego wędrowały po całym jego ciele, a jedna z nich zapuściła się między jego nogi. Te długie, smukłe palce dobrze wiedziały, co robiły. Iruka zadrżał z przyjemności.

Kakashi w końcu oderwał się od niego na chwilę.

\- Gdzie masz… - zaczął zadawać pytanie Kakashi.

\- Górna szuflada - odparł Iruka, dysząc ciężko. Mentalnie podziękował Kotetsu i Izumo za prezent (chociaż oczywiście nie miał zamiaru mówić im, że się przydał). 

Kakashi wyciągnął z szuflady lubrykant i prezerwatywę. Iruka jak zaczarowany patrzył, jak Kakashi sprawnym ruchem rozrywa srebrne opakowanie i zakłada prezerwatywę, a potem rozprowadza lubrykant na całej długości swojego penisa. Kakashi w końcu usadowił się pomiędzy nogami Iruki.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał. Iruka skinął jedynie głową, bo nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Poczuł napierający na jego łechtaczkę członek, który przesuwał się coraz niżej, do celu.

Kakashi wsuwał się w niego powoli, ostrożnie. Iruka westchnął i Kakashi spojrzał na niego z troską, tak jakby chciał zapytać czy wszystko okej. Iruka pokiwał głową i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Kakashi, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, wsunął się w niego do końca. Uniósł rękę i pogładził policzek Iruki, pocałował go krótko, a potem zaczął się miarowo poruszać. Jego powolne tempo niemal doprowadzało Irukę do szaleństwa. Chciał więcej, mocniej i chciał to teraz.

\- Kakashi… mmm… m-mocniej - zdołał z siebie wydusić. Kakashi skinął głową, a jego ruchy stały się szybsze i płytsze. Iruka zamknął oczy i oddał się doznaniom. Kakashi zaczął na nowo maltretować jeden z jego sutków, a palcami drugiej dłoni pieścił jego nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę. Iruka jęknął głośno. 

Kakashi, uznając to za dobry znak, kontynuował pieszczoty. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy Irukę zalała fala orgazmu. Przed oczami rozbłysło mu białe światło, krzyknął głośno, a jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Mięśnie jego pochwy zacisnęły się wokół penisa Kakashiego, który cały czas go pieprzył, choć jego ruchy stały się bardziej chaotyczne. 

Iruka ledwo co opadł na poduszki, gdy Kakashi stężał, sam uzyskując spełnienie. Po chwili wysunął się z Iruki i opadł na niego, obejmując go ramionami. Iruka leniwie przeczesał palcami jego srebrne włosy.

\- To było niesamowite - wydyszał. Kakashi uśmiechnął się leniwie i uniósł się odrobinę, żeby móc go pocałować. Potem odsunął się odrobinę i położył na poduszce obok. Wyciągnął rękę i założył Iruce kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Cieszę się, że sprostałem oczekiwaniom. Z ciekawości, jak wypadam na tle innych? Mam nadzieję, że lepiej.

\- Innych? - Iruka zdziwił się. Kakashi przekrzywił głowę.

\- Czy ty…. - zaczął, ale nie musiał kończyć pytania, bo Iruka zrobił się czerwony niczym dojrzała truskawka. - Och…  _ och _ … To… w sumie ma sens - powiedział cicho Kakashi, jakby do siebie, po czym spojrzał ponownie na Irukę. - Szkoda, że nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, postarałbym się bardziej.

Iruka zamrugał, ale po chwili przyciągnął Kakashiego bliżej siebie.

\- Było idealnie - wyszeptał tuż przy jego ustach i pocałował go.


End file.
